WorkerBeez
WorkerBeez is an ISB superstar currently competing on ISB Warzone. He is the first, and as of now only Tough Enough winner, and the current Mr. Money in the Bank. History 2009 Beez came to ISB through Tough Enough, winning the competition that also featured Einzi, Brendawg, and Dpk-jayohyeah. Having his choice of brand, he came to Monday Night Raw. Beez made his debut in a battle royale for the vacant Jr. Heavyweight Championship. He made it to the final two before being eliminated by the winner, JuiceRules. Over the next few months, Beez defeated most of the lower-card, giving him a spot in the number one contenders match at Breaking Point. After RKOBrawler no-showed, Beez defeated Juice to become number one contender to the Jr. Heavyweight Championship. Unfortunately, champion Manup was traded to Smackdown in a trade sending Cruiserweight Champion CreepySpencerBacon to RAW. Firefly cashed in a cruiserweight title shot from a few months ago and defeated Spencer to become the new cruiserweight champion. As Beez awaited his cruiserweight title shot, he turned his attention to Survivor Series and the Risk for Reward match. In this match, Beez captured one of the briefcases. As the ISB reformed briefly under Gen-Now, Beez' briefcase was revealed to contain a U.S./Pure title shot. After this, ISB crumbled, and Beez and the rest of the ISB roster weren't seen until it's reformation. 2010 When ISB was reformed until Hitman_Hart, Beez came back as a face, establishing the ISB fans as his "beez". Despite losing his two title shots, Beez came back more motivated than ever. In the Pure championship tournament, Beez defeated Rhysus in the first round. It was then that Beez would be put in his first main-event match, teaming with hardyzforever to face Dark Resistance. Even though the two had never teamed before, and had tension between them throughout the night, they put up a solid effort in a loss to DR. Beez was then eliminated by Gr8-Dane in the second round of the Pure title tournament. Beez would have no match at Biohazard, and instead came after the match between TheMick and Hardzforever. Beez looked to take out Hardyz, but instead attacked TheMick. Hardyz and Beez raised each other's hand in the air to the shock of the crowd. The night after Biohazard, Beez defeated Makon to qualify for the Money in the Bank ladder match, and would join Joemetts10, Hardyzforever, Gr8_Dane, Rhysus, and Einzi at Wrestlemania. Beez explained that he would change the ISB with this new team of his and Hardyz, called Novus Astrum. Beez called out all his other Money in the Bank opponents, particularly Gr8_dane for his lack of drive and worth ethic. The six competitors would be at each other's throats in the weeks leading to Wrestlemania. At Wrestlemania, the six men battled for the Money in the Bank briefcase. Gr8 and Joe dominated most of the match, and Beez' Novus Astrum partner Hardyzforever was wheeled out on a stretcher after a particularly bad fall. However, after Joe and Gr8 knocked each other off the ladder, Beez managed to run in, climb the ladder, and grab the briefcase, thus becoming the new Mr. Money in the Bank. However, ISB crumbled again, and Beez would end up losing his Money in the Bank briefcase. ISB was brought back briefly by jeff_hardy_rulz. At the first PPV of the new ISB, Judgement Day, WokerBeez defeated Irish-And-Proud to become the new ISB Hardcore Champion, his first taste of ISB gold. At the next PPV, however, he would lose that title to PWB Alumni Awsman. The ISB fell once again shortly after, and hasn't been heard from since. In Wrestling Finishers Realityville - Brainbuster off the second rope Die Trying - Standing brainbuster rolling into a pin (RVD-style) Signature moves Skull Crushing Finale - Full nelson slam Reality Check - Running knee into neckbreaker Clothesline in the corner, legs going on top of the second rope Bee Serious - Top-rope Crossbody into anaconda vice Entrance themes Disturbed - Indestructible Senses Fail - Shark Attack Downstait - I Came to Play Demon Hunter - Collapsing Bullet For My Valentine - Ashes of the Innocent (Novus Astrum theme) Accomplishments Mr. Money in the Bank (1x) Tough Enough Winner R4R Briefacse holder (1x)